


Disengage my inertial dampeners

by lasersheith



Series: Trekkie Sheith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: @ god i'm so sorry, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Writer Shiro (Voltron), cursed almost-smut, sexy star trek roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: An extremely cursed epilogue to Beam Me Up, HottieShiro was secure enough to admit that he’d never been particularly suave or debonair and was, in all honesty, pretty much a giant nerd. But staring down at the Command Gold straining across his chest, he sucked in a deep breath and tried to channel all of the adorkable-yet-somehow-sexy charm of Chris Pine’s Kirk.“Alright, doctor,” he said, sweating through his lopsided smirk and desperately hoping his voice wouldn’t crack under the weight of his forced sultry tone. “I’m ready for my physical.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trekkie Sheith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900978
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	Disengage my inertial dampeners

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cursed Sheith Week and I had such a blast! I couldn't quite finish the last chapter of bmuh before this one had to get posted, so I'm writing the epilogue before the finale lmao yolo.

Shiro’s new home office was perfect. It had started as the third bedroom in the modest home he and Keith had recently purchased, but with the two of them happily nested in the master suite and a spare room for guests, it just made more sense to convert the room to usable space. The room was big enough to fit both of their desks - labors of love from Keith’s father, who had taken up woodworking in retirement - but still small enough that they could feel like they were spending time together while Shiro wrote and Keith worked on his art. 

Shiro was happily working on his most recent book when Keith’s urgent voice drew him out of his trance-like concentration. 

“Kashi!” Keith shouted from down the hall. Shiro could barely make out the  _ thunk  _ of Keith’s shoes hitting the wall near the front door and socked feet hurrying down the hallway. “Guess what got here today!” 

Keith almost slid as he rounded the corner into the office, holding a simple brown box covered in packing tape. “Uh… new tablet?” Shiro guessed, wracking his brain for what they could have ordered that would be so exciting. 

Keith scoffed and set the box down at the edge of his desk. “Better.” 

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, admitting defeat. Keith laughed. “Nothing?” 

“Sorry, baby. No idea.” 

One lip curled up into the smirk Shiro always found almost irresistible and Keith reached in his pocket to pull out his knife. His nimble fingers worked the latch and slowly slid the blade to its full length with a click. The sharp edge dragged across the tape, rending it with the lightest stroke of Keith’s wrist. 

Shiro couldn’t explain why, but his heart was thudding against his chest so loud he was worried Keith could hear it. Something about the way Keith repeated the motion on the other side, looking up from under his eyelashes to make sure Shiro was still watching, had Shiro’s mouth running dry. 

Finally, all of the tape had been cut and Keith made a show of dragging the flat of the blade across his thick jeans to clear off the tape residue before flicking it closed and slipping it back into his pocket. He opened the package and raised an eyebrow at Shiro as he flipped up the box flaps and pulled out something yellow and rectangular, wrapped in cellophane. 

Shiro almost choked on the air that suddenly refused to enter his lungs. “Oh,” he squeaked. 

Keith grinned as he held up the replica Starfleet uniform: Command Gold. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t think you were serious,” Shiro murmured, standing up so fast that he was blinking black spots from his eyes as he crossed the room to take the bundle from Keith. 

The plastic and cloth felt heavier than a singularity in his hands as he took the small bundle from Keith. 

“‘Course I was,” Keith said. “Got a blue one for me, too.” 

Shiro pulled in a ragged breath. “Wow.” 

“So, do you wanna… try them on?” Keith asked, tightly clutching the blue uniform he’d pulled from the bottom of the box. 

The room tilted in slow motion as Shiro remembered the wine-hazed conversation they’d had almost a month ago on their first night together in the new house, when Keith had first brought up the idea of the uniforms and how they might use them. Their bedroom activities hardly needed  _ livening  _ at such an exciting stage in their relationship, but Shiro couldn’t deny the thought had his lounge pants suddenly feeling a bit snug. 

“Let’s do it.” 

Keith grinned and wrapped his hand around Shiro’s prosthetic, practically dragging him into their bedroom. 

Shiro was secure enough to admit that he’d never been particularly suave or debonair and was, in all honesty, pretty much a giant nerd. But staring down at the Command Gold straining across his chest, he sucked in a deep breath and tried to channel all of the adorkable-yet-somehow-sexy charm of Chris Pine’s Kirk. 

“Alright, doctor,” he said, sweating through his lopsided smirk and desperately hoping his voice wouldn’t crack under the weight of his forced sultry tone. “I’m ready for my physical.” 

He felt ridiculous, and when Keith gave him a sardonic smirk worthy of Karl Urban, it took all of his willpower to keep his laughter to a tiny chuckle.

“Well  _ captain,”  _ Keith practically purred, somehow managing to stay completely in character and also poke a little bit of fun at Shiro. “For starters, your uniform’s looking a little tight.” 

Shiro felt the heat rise to his cheeks as Keith smirked at him. Keith’s hands rose to plant themselves against Shiro’s pecs and the blood drained from his face to below his waist so fast Shiro thought he might pass out. 

“Been hitting the gym, I see,” Keith continued.

Shiro let out a quiet gasp as Keith’s strong fingers dug into his muscles. “N-no more than usual, I don’t think,” Shiro managed to stammer as he fought to keep his eyelids from fluttering closed. 

Keith let out a quiet laugh and dropped his hands. “Kashi, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want.” 

Shiro’s eyes rocketed open and his brows furrowed. “No, I do want to,” Shiro said with a sigh. “I’m just… not very good at it.” 

“It’s just me,” Keith said, reaching up to cup Shiro’s chin with both hands. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m just as much of a dork as you are.” 

Shiro’s chest ached with fondness and he leaned in to press their lips together. “Guess I should probably be over wanting you to think I’m cool, huh?” 

“I have read your Scooby Doo fanfiction… just saying.” Keith’s teeth just barely showed through his grin. 

“Oh god, don’t remind me,” Shiro groaned. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Okay, okay. Let’s try again, on one condition.” 

“Anything.” 

“Never mention Scooby Doo when I have boner ever again.” 

Keith’s deep belly laugh set Shiro off and soon they were clutching each other in a desperate bid not to fall to the plush rug on the bedroom floor as their bodies shook and they gasped for air. 

“Okay,” Shiro wheezed, pulling at the skin-tight fabric. “If you don’t get this off of me soon it’s gonna break my ribs.” 

Keith’s grin melted into another smirk. “Well then, maybe you should stop ripping your shirts, captain.” 

The way that word fell from Keith’s lips was like a gentle caress and a punch to the gut all at once. Shiro felt the nervous tension building back up and paused for just a moment to breathe, to take in the sight of Keith in his Science Blue with eyes sparkling like sapphires full of mischief and adoration, and let a shy smile turn up the edges of his mouth. 

He flexed his pecs and let his body arch towards Keith. “If I didn’t know better, doc, I’d say you were ordering them small on purpose.” 

Just like that, Keith’s hands were back on his chest. “Don’t be an infant. Of course I’d never jeopardize your breathing or your free range of motion in your dangerous line of work.” Shiro let out another small gasp as Keith continued his massage. “Damn it, I’m a doctor, not some kind of pervert.” 

Shiro chuckled through another moan as Keith punctuated his sentence with a particularly hard squeeze. “Cut the crap, we both know you’re a doctor  _ and  _ a pervert.” 

“That so?” Keith said, a challenging edge to his voice. His hands drifted down the hard planes of muscle to toy with the hem of Shiro’s shirt. 

Shiro gasped at the cool air hitting the skin just above his pants as Keith slowly dragged the uniform up above his navel. “It’s looking pretty likely,” Shiro murmured. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” 

Keith huffed a stilted chuckle. “Well if I’m gonna be besmirched like this, I might as well earn it.” 

He pulled hard at the hem of Shiro’s shirt and dragged it up until it exposed the slightly-reddened flesh of Shiro’s chest. Air filled Shiro’s lungs as the fabric strained under his armpits and above his collarbones, but Keith’s mouth encircling his nipple had him quickly gasping it out again. 

“Ke-” Shiro started to moan, his conscious mind taking over in the last second to correct himself. “B-bones.”

Keith went rigid for the barest hint of a moment before sucking even more fervently. The pressure was just the right side of painful and Shiro couldn’t help the string of curses that fell from his lips. Keith disengaged from his chest with an audible popping of his lips. 

“Not very captain-like language, Jim. Don’t make me wash your mouth out.” Keith’s voice was edging on dangerous and it sent a thrilled shiver down Shiro’s spine. 

Keith’s hands drifted down to his pants and thumbed the button open. 

“I’m uh,” Shiro half-gasped, half-grunted. “Guessing you don’t mean soap.” 

The zipper inched downward with the tantalizingly slow movement of Keith’s hand. 

“Careful doc,” Shiro warned, letting his voice drop low. “You’re about to disengage the inertial dampeners.” 

  
Keith dropped to his knees and grinned wickedly. “Oh  _ captain,”  _ he crooned. “I’ll show you disengaged inertial dampeners.” 


End file.
